RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 23 ---- "Thanks for understanding." Stoatcar purred. "Now it's time for you to move on." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Agreeing, Runningstrike walked off, he took one last glance at his used to be mate, he would miss her, that would for sure, but it was time for him to move on, and if that was the case, so be it. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:43, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "All right whiny creatures! follow! march!" Io yapped orders at the Clan cats and began to lead the way. The storm stopped, but their homes were destroyed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "hey." Runningstrike mewed to Io. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (Moving this to the quest until they get to new land) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble paused, watching the two cats. "I'm sorry..." He murmed, flattening his ears. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Mossypebble, you have nothing to be sorry about. You followed your heart, I would not have wanted anything else." Runningstrike mewed. 01:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble looked away, his gaze filled with pain. "Look Runningstrike. I know we aren't on the best of terms, and I do have to be sorry about asking your former mate to be mine. I know deep down inside you still love her.. and I understand why you did it. But I just want you to know that I don't hate you." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 01:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks, I never had hard feelings to you, I only wondered why you felt that about me, and now I know the truth, thank you for telling me." Runningstrike mewed, he touched noses with the warrior. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) He must have the who insaulted me....he has no idea... Runningstrike thought. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw bounded into the new camp, Stoatscar was close behind him. Vinefur followed slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:33, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Stalking around, RUnningstrike turned to Io. "What do you think? Do you want to join ROckClan?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think so, I like you all but I don't know the kin bond you have because I've never had it, so there's nothing for me here." Io murmured. "Oh....okay then. You will always be welcome in our camp, after what you did for us." Runningstrike mewed. 23:38, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Io nodded, turning her back. (Now for the reason she stays in RC...) Morningkit saw a feather and chased it, he was alone outside camp. A fox sprang out of no where and attacked the kit. Io saw this and attacked the fox. The fox was a weak one so it gave up easily. She carried the kit back to RockClan. --- Stoatscar sat down and groomed. ---- Oilpaw played with a feather. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 23:42, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "What are you doing with Morningkit?" RUnningstrike asked. 02:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC)~ Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay